Love Crime
by AshleighxAwsome
Summary: When your life hangs in the balance, and you don't even know it, Heroes can come in forms you wouldn't even imagine. The Shield are career criminals, fighting and eliminating Injustice that the cops can't or won't. Dean makes a huge mistake, an assumption, and throws the Shield through a loop, eventually into harm's way, and danger. [Dean/OC]


**_This is the intro into the story, I hope you like it._**

* * *

"If it's not done within 48 hours, I'm getting someone else." Anyone could hear the emotions in the voice, even over the phone as he is now. Anger. Frustration. Impatience. "I'm tired of waiting, that bitch has it coming. DO IT." Dial tone. He hung up.

"Son of a bitch." The dirty-blonde man sighs as he sits in the driver seat of the black Mazda RX 8. He puts his head in his hands The plan was going perfectly. They were going to get their next targets. It was all set, but he made a mistake. He messed up. He took an offer on a hit on a young woman. The mistake he made? He assumed she was just like his targets. He assumed she was an in justice. He assumed she would deserve it, his targets did order the hit after all. But what he learned, he never could have seen it coming. He thinks back to what got him in this situation to begin with.

[Flashback]

Laughing. Smoke in the air. Booze everywhere. Bets being made. The poker game was going well, and Dean was having fun aside from the fact that he knew what these disgusting low-lives did for their money. Sex trafficking, selling drugs to children.. It was injustice. And him and his boys were going to take care of it. One member out of the six group target, Dominic, the one he hated most, kept talking about his 'bitch of an ex'. How he wanted her 'taken care of'. Automatically, Dean assumed she was just like the target. He accepted the hit, and planned to do it. But, that was before he knew her. That was before he learned that she wasn't an injustice, but good.

[End Flashback]

He never would have thought he would come across someone like her, not in his lifetime. He didn't think she would be good. He's been tracking her for a year. He's learned all about her. He knows her past, her education, her job. He knows her schedule by heart, and he knows the paths she takes to get home quicker. He knows everything about her. And now, he knows she's in serious danger.

He zips up the black hoodie and waits. _Any second now. _Minutes go by. He glances at the clock in his car before looking back up.

"Right on time." He says to himself while grabbing the black mesh mask with the white skeleton face and hanging it around his neck.

"Why would you even fucking take this way home?" He wonders out loud. A run down, deserted place, infested with drugs and dangerous people. Yet, here she is almost every night, walking through here alone. He never thought he'd come across someone like her in his entire life. But he has, and now he has to do something otherwise she's going to be murdered. He shakes his head as he quickly puts his black gloves on before checking for his knife. He waits few seconds, pulls the mask up on his face, and gets out. He shuts the car door quietly before rushing in the direction of the young woman.

* * *

I turn around the corner, looking back as I do. I always do. I know this isn't the greatest shortcut to take to get home early, but it takes fifteen minutes off my walking, so it's worth it to me. I begin to relax a bit as I continue walking. My heart beats faster as I suddenly hear close, quick footsteps behind me. A large, strong hand goes to my stomach from behind as I elbow the person as hard as I can and try to run, but they grab at me again. Panic start to set in as the large, strong arm goes around my waist tightly. I try to scream, but a hand goes over my mouth. I try to elbow them, scream, struggle and fight as much as I can. I'm lifted off the ground a bit. _Get away, get away, get away. _I bite the hand as I hear a grunt. I try to scream, but the arm around my waist disappears as a hand goes around my throat, choking me. I claw at it as I'm greeted with the sight of a large, shiny object that I quickly realize is a knife. I stop fighting. I go still. My heart beat picks up more than before. It's pressed against my chest after a moment of being in my line of vision.

"Don't scream. Don't run. I'm faster than you. Don't fight me. You will get hurt." A deep, smooth but gravelly says in my ear. I can feel tears in my eyes as he puts the knife against my stomach.

"There's cameras, they'll see you." I say, panicking. He presses the knife harder to my stomach.

"There's no working cameras. I've already checked." The fact that he's already checked makes me think he's planned this. It makes my stomach turn.

I fall silent as he begins directing me to stand against the wall. Everything is so dark, I can barely see him. He takes a step to me, pressing against me. A tear falls. I hold my breath, trying to fight the tears away, but deep down, I know it's a losing battle. This.. is a losing battle. I hear a 'rip' sound before duct tape is pressed against my mouth. I keep my eyes low, not daring to look him in the face. He puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me around so I'm facing the wall. I feel him take my hands behind my back as something begins to go around them. I struggle, jerking my arms away for a moment before he presses against me again.

"Stop. Now." He demands angrily, gripping my arms in a tight, painful grip. I wince as he binds my hands together. I try to move them around, trying to get free but it's no use. The next few seconds go by in a blur. He takes me away from the wall, drags me out of the alleyway, and opens the trunk to a dark car. He picks me up and puts me in, I wiggle, desperate now. The tears are flowing freely and I'm sobbing and screaming. He duct tapes my feet together as I lay there, broken and hopeless. The thing he does next, confuses and shocks me. He wipes my tears away. Gently, he wipes the tears and shuts the trunk quickly. I feel and hear the car start, before the slight tug of it pulling away. I lose hope of anyone calling the police. These people.. they're not the type to help. I realize how stupid I've been for taking this path for so long. This is my fault. I'm going to die, just because I'm fucking stupid. I keep sobbing, tears keep falling. I kick around the trunk the best I can, desperate. I can't tell where the headlights are. I can't get my hands free. I can't get my feet free.

All the emotions running through me makes me feel sick to my stomach. The one emotion that's stronger than all of them..?

I'm scared.

* * *

**_There's the first chapter. More to come, reviews are welcome._**


End file.
